Merlin fanfiction: Arthur's Chipmunk Problem
by cheekygwaine100
Summary: When Merlin asks Gwaine to knock out Arthur for just a bit of a fun, things don't go exactly as planned...
1. Chapter 1

Merlin fanfiction: Arthur's chipmunk problem…

Chapter 1

 _Merlin was pacing back and forth in the armory with the knights of the round table._

Arthur: _Mer_ lin. Stop. Pacing.

Merlin: sorry.

 _He sits down next to Gwaine._

Merlin: can you.. uhhh… knock out Arthur? He's being a prat as usual and I want to payback him.. just for fun.

Gwaine: fine I'll do it. But if he blames me I will point at you. Got it? But it'll be funny to see the princess's reaction!

 _Gwaine stands up and walks casually towards Arthur. He grabs a helmet and crashes it down on Arthur's perfect, blonde head._

Arthur: what the hel- (falls unconscious)

 _Silence….._

Lancelot: (shocked) WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Elyan and Leon: you just, knocked out the prince!

Gwaine: …..ess

Percival: (confused)

Gwaine: you said prince and I continued your sentence for you. Prince- ess! Get it? Prince – ess? Together it's princess?

The rest of the knights roll their eyes.

Arthur: (chipmunk voice) huh? What's goin on? What happened? Oh hello Gwaine! How ya doin mate?

Gwaine: (pauses) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! (rolls around on the floor laughing his head off) GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! (tears forming in his eyes)

Lancelot: wha- what h-have you d-done to h-him?!

Percival: (stares in shock)

Leon: y-you…( looks appalled)

Elyan: (speechless)

Merlin: (trys not to laugh)

Leon: we should tell the king immediately!

Gwaine: (still laughing) no! you know he'll make it worse! Anyways, Arthur's voice is hilarious!

 _Everyone waits for the explosion of fury (except Gwaine) that will come crashing down any second… but it didn't come._

Arthur: I know right! Its hilarious! (chipmunk voice)

Lancelot: no… no no no no! this is.. not happening… this is just a dream!.. snap out of it Lance!

 _Inside the palace…_

Uther: where is Arthur and the knights? They are not here yet!

 _Doors to the throne room bursts open with Arthur and the knights staggering in._

Leon: we are really sorry sire! There have been some difficulties of something but it's all fixed now!

Elyan: yep all fine!

Arthur: yeah! (chipmunk)

Uther: ….. Arthur… what happened to your voice)

Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Leon and Gwaine: (tries to shrink away)

Gwaine: he… uh…. Swallowed a frog?

Lancelot: (glares at Gwaine as if to say _"you. Are. Not. Helping.)_

 _Everyone in the council was now staring at the 6 knights and the prince's servant as if they had grown an extra head)_

Percival: we have to… uh… get him to his bed… for a rest…

 _They all quickly disappear out of the room. With Chipmunk Arthur talking non stop._

Leon: he talks more than you Gwaine!

Gwaine: thank you! i think..

They stop for a rest and Gwaine had a brilliant idea.

Gwaine: Elyan, quickly! Knock him out!

Elyan: what? Why?

Gwaine: just do it!

Elyan: (knocks Arthur out)

Arthur: you have got t- ( gets unconscious)

Gwaine: that will make everything a lot easier!

Percival: ( carries Arthur)

AT Gaius' chambers.

Gauis: what did you DO to him?!

Lancelot: exactly what I said…

Leon: there is no time to explain, he-

Arthur: wassup guys! I feel extremely happy! Ahahaha….

Percival: (knocks him out)

Gwaine: that's my man!

Merlin: do you know how to treat this Gaius?

Gaius: theres only one way… you have to keep knocking him out… back to his senses…

Gwaine: great! We'll each take turns!

 _A few minutes later…._

Arthur: what? What's going on? (chipmunk)

Leon: ( punches him)

Arthur: ughhh….

 _A few minutes later….._

Arthur: you guys need to stop punching me! (still a bit chipmunky..)

Lancelot: (bites his lip, knocks Arthur out)

Arthur: seriousl-

 _Arthur wakes up a few minutes later.. again_

Arthur: (normal voice) what happened? (realizes that all of these people had knocked him out for no reason) YOU! GUYS KNOCKED ME OUT! WHY?! OH WAIT! I REMEMBER NOW!

Elyan: sire we can explain-

Arthur: SO IT ALL STARTED WHEN _GWAINE_ THOUGHT IT WAS A SMART IDEA TO PUNCH ME ON THE HEAD!

Gwaine: it was kinda Merlin's fault.. he told me to!

Arthur: OH! SO IT WAS _MER_ LIN! WASN'T IT?! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN! AND THEN THE REST OF YOU! DECIDED YOU SHOULD ALL TAKE TURNS IN KNOCKING ME OUT! REALLY! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU PEOPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lancelot: I think it's safe to say… RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's chipmunk problem

Chapter 2

Lancelot: I think it's safe to say…. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!

The knights and Merlin charged straight out the door and crashed onto Morgana who was unfortunately walking past.

Morgana: ahh!

To her surprise, the knights didn't even bother to help her. She angrily stood up but only to be crashing into Arthur who also charged out, chasing the knights and Merlin.

Morgana: you ! boys!  
Arthur: sorry 'Gana!

Meanwhile, the knights and the raven-haired servant was running for their lives with a furious Arthur close on their tail.

Gwaine: SCATTER!

Everyone scattered into different places…

Arthur, without stopping decided to chase Merlin, since he was the weakest out of them. Merlin charged left and right and finally hid behind a basket when Arthur was out of view.

Merlin: (panting and cautiously looking up to see Arthur in the distance running in his direction. He stays where he is and Arthur thankfully runs past him)

A few moments later, Arthur gave up looking for Merlin and saw Gwaine calmly talking to a maid when he suddenly turned and saw Arthur's thunderous face and ran. Gwaine zig zagged left and right with Arthur soo close to him.

Gwaine: (suddenly burst through speed and then turns left when Arthur was a spot in the distance)

The guards were looking at him curiously and Gwaine puts a finger on his mouth)

Arthur: ( askes the guards) have you seen that Gwaine? I saw him pass here!  
Guard 1: he went right sire

Arthur: (nods) (turns right)

Gwaine: ( smiles at guards and mouths a "thank you" and dashes off to his chambers. He was safe)

Arthur turns right and sees Elyan and Leon running the other side and begins to chase them. He was starting to get tired but he won't rest until he found them all and punishes them.

Elyan: he saw us! How did he know?!

Leon: I don't know! But we have to keep running!

Elyan: THERE! (points to a door which was Morgana's chambers)

Elyan and Leon: ( burst through, panting)

Morgana and Gwen: (gasps)

Morgana: what are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?

Leon: if you want us to keep our lives, than please don't tell Arthur that we are here.

Gwen: why?

Elyan: he is trying to kill us! Not literally, but.. yeah!

Morgana: quick! He's coming this way!

Elyan and Leon: (dives behind the screen)

Arthur bursts through.

Morgana: Arthur! Don't you know how to knock?

Arthur: (ignoring Morgana's question) where are Leon and Elyan?

Gwen: they are not here sire.

Morgana: why are you looking for them?

Arthur: not just them, Lancelot, Merlin, Gwaine and Percival too. Make sure you tell me if you see any of them! (walks out)

Leon: thanks, I think we should stay in here for a while!

Elyan: please? Can we?

Morgana: fine. But stay out of trouble.

Lancelot:

Lancelot was running to the kitchens when he saw Arthur. Luckily, Arthur had not seen him so he dove into the very, busy kitchens.

Audrey the cook: oi! What are you doing in my kitchen?!

Lancelot: please, you have to help me! Arthur's looking for me and the rest of the knights and Merlin! Please!

Audrey: (she was always fond of Lancelot since he never raided the kitchen like the others did and he was always kind and polite) alright then. If he comes in I'll tell him to get out. Hide somewhere further back.

Lancelot: thank you. I will never forget this! (hurries off)

Arthur was panting and sweat was dripping down his back . he spotted someone that looked like Lancelot step in, so he decided to take a chance.

Audrey: oi! What are you doing in my kitchen! Get your fingers off my food!

Arthur: im looking for Lancelot. Have you seen him?

Audrey: no, I haven't so get out!

Arthur: (leaves with a huff)

Lancelot: thank you! (slips outside by the back gate)

Percival:

Percival decided not to run until he spotted Arthur and only until Arthur was about 100 meters away. Then, he'll start running. So he was looking for a hiding spot when he spotted Arthur in the hallways looking for someone else. He quickly looked around and sneaked into someone's room, and hid in their cupboard when he felt someone else in there too.

Merlin: ah!

Percival: ah! Wait, Merlin. Do you mind if I hide in here with you?

Merlin: sure, but we need to keep quiet

Percival: (whispers) I saw Arthur really close to here. He was looking for someone else I think.

Merlin: (nods)

Gwaine:

Gwaine was carelessly walking down the hallway, eating an apple and closing his eyes for a moment and tasted the delicious, juicy fruit until he crashed into a wall. Or worse, something that FELT like a wall..

Gwaine springs his eyes open and felt the horror and dread seeping in. Arthur.

Arthur: hello Gwaine! GUARDS! Take him to my chambers and lock him in here and stand outside! Make sure he doesn't get out! Also, take some more guards in the room so they can keep an eye!

Gwaine: wait, Arthur! No! I can explain!

The guards dragged the protesting Gwaine into Arthur's chambers.

Arthur felt pride . he finally got one.

Lancelot:

Lancelot was sneakily creeping in and walking through the hallways, looking for Arthur. He was still cautious but he relaxed majorly. He was looking left and right and kept turning around. He didn't notice Arthur and two guards flanking him as they walked silently and secretively towards the unsuspecting, dark haired knight. Lancelot was walking until he felt two, strong guards drag him down and looked up.

Arthur was grinning evilly at him. Lancelot paled.

Lancelot: (gulps) wait-

Arthur: take him to my chambers and gather more guards. Do the same of what you did to Gwaine.

Arthur had ordered all the guards on the lookout for 4 men. Elyan, Leon, Merlin and Percival.

Arthur: (thinking) finally. 2 down, 4 more to go.

Merlin and Percival:

Merlin: its getting stuffy in here.

Percival: should we get some air?

Merlin: let's check first

The two peek out but no one was there.

Merlin: coasts clear to me!

The pair started to climb out until they felt 4 strong pairs of hands grabbing them.

They heard a familiar voice that they didn't want to hear. It was Arthur.

"hello boys"

Arthur and his guards were hiding beside the closest and listening to Percival and Merlin. He was walking down the hallway when he saw Merlin's door slightly ajar and peeked in. they heard Merlin and Percival whispering loudly to each other.

Arthur: (to the guards) you know the drill.

The 4 guards nod and drag Percival and Merlin. Percival was trying to get away put he couldn't he had 3 guards holding him while Merlin , obviously weaker, was held down by only 1.

Arthur: _hehehe… he was getting good at this_ … it was just the 2. Elyan and Leon.

Leon and Elyan:

Morgana: no Arthur! You will not search my chambers! You and your guards will mess up everything!

Leon: uh ohhh….

Elyan: what do we do?

Arthur: (to Morgana) I already found the rest Morgana! And I will not stop until I found everyone!

Elyan and Leon exchange horrified glances. Arthur had already found the rest!

Arthur was getting closer and closer to the screens.

Leon: brace yourself…

Elyan: we're going to give up?

Leon: we can't get out of here…..

Elyan: (grumbles)

Arthur brushes the screen apart and sees Elyan and Leon standing, glaring, cross armed.

Arthur: found you! Finally!

Leon: here we are….

In Arthur's chambers….

Lancelot: we are soooooooooo doomed!  
Merlin: we are going to die!

Percival: we deserved it though…

Gwaine: that was fun! Running around the castle and…..

Lancelot glares at Gwaine.

Door bursts open and Leon and Elyan were pushed in.

Merlin: Leon! Elyan!

Elyan: we're here…..

Arthur: now… lets have a talk shall we?

 _The next day… …_

Gwaine: I can't believe Arthur's making us do this!

Merlin: i- can't- breathe….

Leon: we deserved it…..

Elyan: really? 20 laps of the training grounds?! We deserved this?! At lest 10 would have been enough!

Lancelot: come on guys! The faster we do this, the faster we get out of it!

Percival: how do we do this fast? We are wearing heavy armor!

Elyan: except Merlin, he has to wear the ridiculous outfit that Arthur forced him to wear!

Gwaine: he even has to wear the hat!

THE END

HEY GUYS! IT'S ME, THE AUTHOR! I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS AND THE OUTFIT THAT ARTHUR FORCED MERLIN TO WEAR WAS THE ONE IN "THE POISONED CHALICE" ITS THE ONE WERE IT'S RED AND HAS A BIG FLOPPY HAT! YEAH THAT ONE. ITS APPARENTLY CALLED 'THE CEREMONIAL ROBE OF THE SERVANTS' (ACCORDING TO ARTHUR) PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LOVE YOU ALL!

BYEE AND ENJOY!


End file.
